


[Podfic] It's Getting Hard, This Holding Back

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunning Plans, Developing Relationship, Explicitely Romantic Physical Expressions of Affection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Touch-Starved, Use Your Words, hair petting, kind of playing chicken except with cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: ZehWulf's summary:6,000-odd years is a long time to evolve a romantic relationship, but as a near-immortal being, Crowley had patience. True, they had lost momentum right around reaching the Speaking Looks and Meaningful Gestures stage, but at the time Crowley had been more or less content to let things idle.Now, he was determined to shift things back into gear, and that gear was Explicitly Romantic Physical Expressions of Affection.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] It's Getting Hard, This Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Getting Hard, This Holding Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212963) by [ZehWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZehWulf/pseuds/ZehWulf). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sbsqnmwd70lboif/GO_It%2527s_Getting_Hard%252C_This_Holding_Back.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
